


Insecurities

by endlesshitty



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dead plants, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Insecurity, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Sometimes a little pep talk is necessary.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there angels! This is a very short work I wrote while I was at the beach because I was struck with a small wave of fluff. Also, I'm a (bad) plant mom... Anyways, remember to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!

“I’m a monster.” Brooklyn sighed, dropping her head to her arms that rested on their kitchen table.

“No you’re not.” Roger reassured rubbing her back soothingly with a smile on his face, head supported in his free hand.

“But they’re all dead!” She whined, pointing to the window.

“Baby, they’re just plants.” He chuckled, moving her hair behind her ear.

“Exactly!” She cried out and Roger furrowed his brows “If I can’t take care of some plants how am I supposed to take care of my own child?” Tears began to pool in her eyes as she lowered her head to look at the bump on her belly.

Roger smiled again, scooting his chair closer to hers. He pulled her by the shoulders until she had her back leaning against his chest “You’re gonna be an amazing mother, I know it. Because you’ve taking care of the giant baby that I am for how many years now?”

“Sixteen…” She smiled at the thought, pulling him tighter around her.

“I don’t have a clue on how you do it,” They both laughed “but it doesn’t matter, because if you can handle me when I’m drunk, when I’m in a bad mood, when I get mad at the guys in the studio and then you have to calm me down and you can deal with every other thing I do, I swear that you’re going to be a great mother. It’s impossible for you not to be…” He kissed her temple.

“Thank you…” She whispered, cleaning the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

“Thank you. For being by my side. For accepting to do this with me.” He spoke, placing his hands on her tummy.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way…” She turned and kissed his lips.

He parted with a smile “Now, how about you put on some pants and we’ll go to the flower shop you like so much to get you some new plants?” He laughed when she got up quickly, running up to their room.


End file.
